


Be careful on YouNow

by Destiel__winchester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Drabble, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel__winchester/pseuds/Destiel__winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is doing his YouNow as normal. Expect he probably should of taken of a certain ring first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful on YouNow

> **DANS POV:**
> 
> "Hey guys!! In one word, describe how you're feeling," I said to my viewers. Almost immediately the comments blew up.
> 
> "Sad, awwww sorry. Hungry, same. Octopus, relatable. Gay, hahahahaha," every bone in my body was resisting the urge to say something along the lines of 'Same TBH'. I didn't of course. The viewers had no idea I was, I was planning on telling them at some point but I knew that people would automatically assume I'm with Phil... Okay, so I am but THATS NOT THE POINT.
> 
> "So, how did you guys enjoy my new video?? Oh Sadie says she hasn't watched it yet so NO SPOILERS!" I laughed. I carried on my usual 'bants' with everyone for a while, being careful not to fall off my chair. I swear to God, for some reason my brain sees a chair and is like 'Fall off it. Now.'
> 
> Suddenly, I yawned. Loudly. Like a fucking panda or something.
> 
> "Sorry guys I just-" Another yawn. "I'm really tired lately it seems, probably because of all the touring we've been doing." I said.
> 
> "Oooh Clara wants to know what its like touring nearly everyday. Exhausting to put it simply. But fun. See we have to get up really early, make our way to the venue, and because every venue is different we have to rehearse a lot so we know exactly where we're coming on and going off and where D- OOOOOH nearly said a spoiler there!" I said, laughing.
> 
> I yawned again, rubbing my eyes too. And when I brought my hands down, the comments were exploding. I couldn't read what any of them said.
> 
> "Woah, woah woah guys slow down, whats going on? Is something behind me? Phil I swear to God if you're wearing that bloody Robert Pattison mas- Oh... Its not Phil. Then what are you guys screaming about?" I asked. And then I caught sight of one of the comments:
> 
> **'OMG DAN, WHY ARE YOU WEARING A RING ON YOUR WEDDING FINGER!!!11!1'**
> 
> I laughed, slowly. "I'm not wearing a- Ohhh... Shit" I muttered to myself as I saw the ring. I swear I took the engagement ring off! I always do before I make videos and stuff! I'm not that stupid.
> 
> The comments were going even crazier. For God sake, this was not at all how I wanted them to find out.
> 
> "Oh, oh this thing oh that's nothing, just a stupid thing I got in a toy machine hahahhaha..." I pulled it off and chucked it behind me. For effect.
> 
> "OWW DAN!" Oops...
> 
> "Why are you throwing your engagement ring at me! This cost a lot of money yanno?!?" Phil said, picking up the ring. I turned to him in shock. His smile slowly faded when he saw I was not amused.
> 
> "What has gotten int- Oh..." He said, as he noticed the Live show still running with THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE WATCHING.
> 
> The comments were still blowing up like crazy, but that wasn't really the most important thing on my mind right now. I looked at Phil worried and I had no idea what the fuck to do. So Phil took matters into his own hands.
> 
> "Okay, guys stop blowing up the website or you're gonna make it crash and I feel like you'd all prefer an explanation." He said, bringing a chair to sit down.
> 
> Slowly, he placed the ring back on my finger and smiled slightly. We both stared at each other for a while before realising there were still a bunch of people from all around the world wanting an explanation. I coughed awkwardly and turned towards the screen, still holding onto Phil's hand.
> 
> "Okay, so I don't know whether you've heard of this thing, it's very rare, no one hardly ever speaks of it but its called Phan?? Yeah anyways, that's very real and we love each other very much blah blah blah." I said sarcastically.
> 
> Phil laughed, his tongue sticking out like it always does and my heart kind of thawed a little, surprisingly.
> 
> "Yeah, I proposed to Dan at that restaurant with the cool mirrors."
> 
> "Yes where we were 'Meeting the book publishers'. That's actually what Phil told me, which I completely fell for and then I realised there was no publishers and then he got on one knee and did the whole 'Marry me' thing and everyone cheered when I said yes which was kinda embarrassing but then I got over it and smothered him in hugs." I explained. I was not going to mention the... Other things that happened that night. There were probably ten year olds listening.
> 
> Once everyone had died down and the comments changed from 'OMG PHAN IZZ REALLLZZZ LOLZOR!1!!11!' to 'PINOF 7???' we carried on answering some questions together about the tour and new dates for America and other place before we had to leave.
> 
> "Oooh Dan before we go.." Oh no.
> 
> " I think these guys would probably appreciate a lil Phan kiss??"
> 
> "You mean you would, Phil??" I said, laughing.
> 
> I sighed, giving in before placing a small, soft kiss on Phil's lips. (Nothing to PG cause again, ten year olds..) Phil rested his head on my shoulder as we were about to leave.
> 
> "I wonder how many ovaries just exploded??"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this if you have! It's my first Phan oneshot so it's most probably terrible. If you enjoyed it though (which I highly doubt) give it a like!


End file.
